


Strictly Professional

by Twinkie207 (EtaTauri)



Category: Hanna (2011)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtaTauri/pseuds/Twinkie207
Summary: Too rigid. Too fixed. Too cold for a human. Laws are what hold her together. A law - rule with no exceptions. She has made one. A portrayal of Marissa Wiegler's thoughts. 39 words.





	Strictly Professional

 

The Child is dangerous.

Wild, unpredictable, unconventional.

_/She loathes stepping out of line. /_

There were rules and consequences. Regulations and executions.

No noose for her, no small talk, no pleasantries.

Only a shot.

_/Fair justice for all. /_

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the teeth cleaning scene and of course the ending. Originally posted on FanFiction.net.


End file.
